Reboot: Lain
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: What if someone remembered Lain? What would happen to the world? And if more people start remembering, would the world be destroyed? Is Lain… still an experiment?
1. Chapter 1

Reboot: Lain  
  
Summery: What if someone remembered Lain? What would happen to the world? And if more people start remembering, would the world be destroyed? Is Lain. still an experiment?  
  
A/N: My mom bought me the whole series, and I watched it all at once. XD Anyway, my first Lain story. Please don't yell if I don't get something right, it was a complicated anime. ^^;;;;;;; Enjoy anyway!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lain walked around the streets, watching all the people go by her, laughing. She had given up her happiness for these people, and they would never know.  
  
She missed all of her friends. She missed Alice, Taro, Mika, Mom, Dad..  
  
She walked down a cold, yet familiar alleyway. This was where Cyberia was.  
  
She stopped in front of Cyberia's door. She was about to enter, when she heard voices.  
  
"Lain.. Don't be afraid.You WILL overcome this challenge, and save everyone."  
  
Lain turned around, looking for some indication of where this voice was coming from.  
  
'Am I going crazy? What's going on.?'  
  
She felt someone tap on her shoulder and she let out a little yelp of surprise. When she turned to see who it was, a pain of sadness shot through her heart.  
  
It was Taro and his friends.  
  
She painfully put on a small smile, and stepped out of their way. It was just like how they had met. Though Taro was older now, she knew it was him. She felt, however, even worse when she saw someone holding his hand.  
  
"C-Chisa-san?"  
  
Chisa blinked.  
  
"Do I.. know you?"  
  
A great pain shot through Lain, and she fell to the ground. Surprised, Taro let go of Chisa's hand and bent down next to Lain.  
  
"Are you alright!?"  
  
Lain was breathing heavily, and sweating. She looked up at Chisa, feeling feverish.  
  
Chisa was grinning. But not a nice grin.  
  
Something there.. Something there was EVIL.  
  
Taro gently picked up Lain, and started walking back up the stairs. Until, that it, Chisa grabbed his forearm.  
  
"Where are you going? Come on, she's fine on her own!"  
  
Taro glanced at Lain, and back at Chisa. He looked as if he was on the verge of remembering something..  
  
He pushed Chisa away, and ran up the stairs, still holding onto Lain. He knew something; he knew he had met her! But why couldn't he remember..  
  
Lain slowly opened her eyes, and saw Taro-Chan, carrying her. But where was he taking her? She then remembered how she had collapsed. Why had seeing Chisa-San done that to her? She and Chisa had always been friends.  
  
'But that was in your old life,' a voice in the back of her head said.  
  
Lain blinked. Could Chisa-San really hate her? And why?  
  
A/N: Bah.. Short chapter. -.- I'm too tired though. BY ALL! PLEASE.. REVIEW! ;_; 


	2. Chapter 2

Reboot: Lain  
  
Summery: What if someone remembered Lain? What would happen to the world? And if more people start remembering, would the world be destroyed? Is Lain.. still an experiment?  
  
A/N: You lucky, lucky people you! You get the 2nd chapter in the same day! ^^ ::cries:: No one has reviewed yet. T_T Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lain looked up at the frightened Taro, but continued her thoughts on Chisa- san.  
  
Chisa-san knew. Lain knew that Chisa could remember her. But why!? Why could Chisa remember her when Taro could not!?  
  
What was Chisa, exactly.?  
  
How could Chisa remember!?  
  
Lain felt herself drifting into a cold sleep, and she welcomed it with open arms.  
  
Taro looked down at the girl. How did he know her!? Taro could only see her face, but he didn't know why.  
  
He stopped at a street corner, and set her down gently. He took out his pocket Navi. He opened her picture of Chisa that he had saved on it. He noticed, though, an unopened file right under Chisa's picture file. Moving the file, he clicked on the folder.  
  
Pictures of Lain, himself in some of them, flashed across the screen. His eyes were wide open, as he looked at the last picture.  
  
He was kissing this girl. Only one word could escape his lips.  
  
"L-Lain."  
  
He looked back down at Lain and embraced her. How could he have forgotten Lain!?  
  
He looked down at Lain, who was now staring up at him. Suspicion gathered in his heart, and he looked at her with seriousness plastered on his adoring, yet annoyed, face.  
  
"Lain. did you do anything. in the wired? To make me forget you?"  
  
Lain looked at Taro with a completely unreadable face. Taro knew better though, and could see the light glimmer in her dark eyes. He knew he was right, and she did too.  
  
Slowly, Lain nodded, gripping his hand tightly with her small one.  
  
Taro looked down angrily at Lain. He grabbed her shoulders and stood up, pulling her to her feet as well.  
  
"WHY!? WHY DID YOU MAKE ME FORGET YOU!? Lain, I love you!"  
  
Lain gasped quietly, as Taro was gently shaking her shoulders.  
  
"Please Taro-chan, please let me go."  
  
Lain looked at Taro with tear-filled eyes, and he slowly released her.  
  
"Lain. I NEVER want to forget you again. Even if there is a chance I could die... I WILL TAKE THAT CHANCE."  
  
Grinning evilly, he took her into his arms and kissed her. It was a passionate and romantic kiss, and Taro eventually let go.  
  
Lain could feel something slip into her mouth. When Taro let her go, she spit out.  
  
A WAD OF GUM.  
  
Smiling, Lain threw the gum wad at Taro. Taro, laughing, ran down the street.  
  
"Let's go back to Cyberia, Lain!"  
  
Lain grinned, and nodded.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Lain ran after Taro, and together they walked to Cyberia. However, just as they had passed the corner, Chisa and Eiri stepped out from behind an alley wall.  
  
Chisa looked up at Eiri. "When shall we strike them Master Eiri?"  
  
Eiri looked down at Chisa with fatherly love in his eyes.  
  
"Soon, Chisa, soon.. We need Taro to regain his memories completely."  
  
Chisa looked up at Eiri sadly.  
  
"Master, why did it have to be Taro-kun? I love him.."  
  
Eiri looked back down at Chisa. Seeing her on the verge of tears, he lightly embraced her.  
  
"I will make another Taro for you. He will be better than this one. Don't worry Chisa-Chan."  
  
He kissed Chisa and disappeared into shadows.  
  
Chisa grinned evilly.  
  
"Lain... come out and play.."  
  
A/N: o.o SCARY!!!!!!! ::hides:: PLEASE R AND R! That chapter is scary. 


End file.
